


I Fucking Love You, Steve Rogers

by bistiles_bilinski



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Jealous Tony, M/M, Tony Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistiles_bilinski/pseuds/bistiles_bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't jealous. He wasn't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fucking Love You, Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first work for this fandom I've ACTUALLY posted. Oh God, I hate stepping foot in a new playground.....IT'S NERVE WRACKING!! 
> 
> Bucky is a minor roll in this story and only ever mentioned!

Tony wasn’t jealous. He _wasn’t_.

He didn’t care that Steve had spent nearly every night this week out with Bucky, not even a little bit. And who cared that Bucky had known Steve since they were kids? It sure as hell didn’t bother Tony that Bucky had watched Steve grow into the six foot something man he was today, had been the one to help him through his parents passing.

_It didn’t bother him_!

At least, that’s what he told himself as he paced the floor of the kitchen and counted down almost every second since Steve walked out the door.

Bucky was hot, there was no denying it, and with the amount of time Steve had been spending with him there was no way he hadn’t noticed.

“How long now, Jarvis?” he asked, pulling the whiskey towards him and filling his glass for the fourth time.

“Two hours, nine minutes, Sir. May I suggest you heading to bed?”

“You can suggest it,” Tony said, cradling his glass to his chest and pouting into the amber liquid, “but I’m going to wait for Steve.”

“He didn’t get in until nearly three this morning, are you sure you want to wait Sir?”

He squared his jaw and said through gritted teeth, “Yes.”

Pepper had called him jealous when he’d talked to her. Had said that he was being paranoid and Steve would never cheat on him, but as the hours ticked by and the more whiskey he drank he was less inclined to believe her.

By his sixth tumbler full he was writing sonnets about Steve’s eyes and after his eighth there were blurred lines about cheaters never prospering.

He was going in for a ninth glass when the front door creaked open and swung shut. “Tony?” came the voice he’d been waiting to hear all night.

“It’s...I’m….Kitchen,” was the slurred answer. Steve’s face peered around the corner and Tony couldn’t stop the stupid smile that took over his face.

“Seriously?” Steve asked as he took in the nearly empty bottle on the table and his boyfriend slumped over in his chair.

There was a hum in response before Tony stood and stumbled over to Steve, who caught him around the waist when he came close to falling over. “Was waiting. For _you_ ,” he emphasized his words with a poke to Steve’s chest.

“You should have just gone to bed,” Steve said softly as his fingers worked their way into Tony’s perfectly styled hair.

“Wanted to,” hiccup, “to talk to you,” hiccup.

“It couldn’t have waited until, say, nine am?” Steve’s smile made people weak in the knees, it made Tony want to melt into his arms and kiss him senseless.

He was just about to do just that, but missed his mark and wound up with his lips in the crook of Steve’s neck. The gentle rumble of laughter he got in return made him nuzzle in closer and sigh in contentment.

He clumsily fumbled with Steve’s belt, but stopped when two hands covered his own. “Come on, Tony. Let’s go to bed.”

The words made him pull away and shake his head. “No, I wanted to talk to you.” Tony’s words slurred and he tugged on his hair, trying to gain a clear thought. “You’re cheating on me, yeah? With _Bucky_.” The name tasted like poison in his mouth and he couldn’t help but spit it out.

The surprised laughter he got in return to the question made him take a staggering step backwards, pushing Steve’s hands away when they reached out to steady him. “I don’t care, I _don’t_ , I’d just appreciate a little honesty. If you wanted to break-up, you should’ve just told me!”

Steve’s eyebrows rose as he stepped forward. “What the hell are you talking about Tony?”

He moved backward until his back collided with the wall, whining when his head made contact with the hard surface. “I’m talking about all the late nights with Bucky, never spending time together, the disturbing lack of fucking.”

Steve came close and reached a hand out, brushing his fingers over the smoothness of Tony’s cheek. “I’m not cheating on you, I promise. It’s just that I haven’t seen Bucky in years and as far as fucking? Why don’t you ask me again when you’re not seeing doubles.”

“That a promise?” Steve just laughed as he helped Tony back to the bedroom.

♦

 

The tight, wet heat that enveloped Tony’s cock almost made him forget about the pounding in his head. He moaned when Steve took him in further and he reached under the covers to weave his fingers into soft strands. “ _Fuck_.”

Steve pulled off and pushed onto his elbows, lazy smiles spread across his face, “That’s the idea.”

“Mmm, c’mere,” Tony said, grabbing Steve by the shoulders and pulling him down to his chest.

He started suckin marks into the skin of Steve’s pale neck as the other man reached between them and grasped Tony’s cock, smiling when he gasped. “Just you, Tony,” he whispered. “Just you.”

Their mouths collided when Tony pulled Steve close, tongues tangled and gasps swallowed as Steve bucked down and pressed his length into Tony’s thigh.

Tony pulled away long enough to gasp out, “Off, take your fucking pants _off_ ,” then latched onto his neck once again as he tugged on Steve’s sweats.

He kicked them out of them once they'd been pushed down far enough and shouted out a breathless. ‘fuck’ when Tony’s hand wrapped around his swollen cock.

“A week,” Tony grunted, moving his hand in time with Steve’s,, “you've been gone every night for a week.” He moaned lowly when. Steve twisted his hand just right and pulled him closer, burying his face in Steve’s shoulder. “Fucking missed you.”

Steve gasped and shook his head, “I'd never cheat on you, you've gotta know that. After all this time, you've just kind of have to know that.”

Tony nodded as Steve gave him one last pull and he spilled onto their chests. He worked Steve faster, pulling him closer and nuzzling his face into soft hair at the top of his head.

It didn't take long for Steve to follow, but sent him over the edge was the nearly silent whisper in his ear.

"I fucking love you, Steve Rogers."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day and also make me smile like the idiot i am (: like seriously, tell me what you think??? Because I'm new writing to this fandom??? (: anyways, I've got this little thing called [ tumblr](http://bi-stiles-bilinski.tumblr.com/)??? You could come say hi???


End file.
